


Da una perversione ad un'altra

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Girl Penis, Het, Lemon, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Ciao, Vilnia. Da quanto tempo che non ci si vedeva...» esclamò Gathra.La Succube la guardò e fece schioccare a terra la frusta, per dimostrare almeno in parte il suo risentimento nei confronti della sua chiamata.«Che cosa vuoi?» chiese, la sua sensuale voce femminile venata di rabbia.Gathra sorrise in maniera perversa.«Ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti con un’evocazione… molto particolare» disse, senza specificare ulteriormente di cosa si trattasse.





	Da una perversione ad un'altra

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per il prompt _Tesi_ per la Missione 2 (settimana 5) del team Ysmaros per il [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110314.html) @ [Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 5323 (FiumiDiParole)

Quando arrivava la sera, Shattrath si trasformava e la Città Bassa, che di giorno languiva nel dolore e nella disperazione dei rifugiati provenienti da tutta Draenor, acquisiva nuove sfumature di vita. Le locande si animavano e le povere anime che vagabondavano per le strade si accostavano alle taverne sperando di riuscire a strappare un pasto o una bevuta a qualcuno o di avere un po’ di elemosina.  
«Ti piace il posto?».  
Kilgore non era abituato a frequentare locande affollate. Presso le Isole Disperse gli unici momenti che si concedeva a “La Belva Assetata” - la locanda situata nella parte dell’Orda di Dalaran - erano quelli che trascorreva con Nomi in cucina nella speranza di ottenere dagli ingredienti che si era faticosamente procurato in giro per l’isola qualche nuova ricetta per ottimizzare l’inutile sperpero di risorse.  
Gathra era seduta al suo fianco, intenta a mangiare una grassa coscia di carne al sangue che grondava un sugo dall’aroma intenso senza servirsi della forchetta.  
Finalmente era riuscita a terminare gli incarichi alla Penisola del Fuoco Infernale ed era diventata forte abbastanza da poter passare a missioni di livello un po' più alto, presso la Foresta di Terokk. Quando Kilgore l’aveva saputo le aveva chiesto subito di poter cenare insieme a Shattrath - finalmente una città dotata di locande! - e Gathra aveva accettato senza pensarci due volte; così erano andati a cena alla Taverna della Fine del Mondo.  
All’Orco piaceva vederla mangiare così di gusto. Significava che il pasto era di suo gradimento e che la serata stava progredendo bene.  
«La carne è ottima» disse l’Orchessa non appena ebbe terminato di masticare «E pure la birra lo è!» aggiunse, afferrando il boccale poco distante dal suo piatto e tracannarne un grosso sorso.  
Kilgore sorrise, bevendo a sua volta prima di tornare a dedicarsi alla sua bistecca.  
«Sono contento che ti piaccia...» commentò abbozzando un sorriso.  
Dopo essersi ritrovati per puro caso nella Penisola del Fuoco Infernale dopo molti anni di separazione, avevano ricominciato a frequentarsi in maniera del tutto spontanea in virtù della forte attrazione reciproca che provavano l’un per l’altra e alla fine erano diventati una coppia di fatto.  
Gathra gli rivolse un’occhiata tenera e intrecciò le dita della sua mano libera con le sue. Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche istante, poi ripresero a mangiare.  
L’Orchessa aveva parecchio appetito e ci mise poco a spolpare la sua coscia, abbandonando i resti nel piatto con un moto di soddisfazione. Kilgore era più lento di lei a mangiare già in circostanze normali; come se ciò non bastasse, in giornata aveva mangiato più del solito per colpa di una missione nella regione di Stromheim per la quale doveva recarsi ad un banchetto funebre.  
Per cercare di finire la sua cena si scolò diversi boccali di birra, strategia che si rivelò vittoriosa nell’attimo in cui riuscì a ingurgitare l’ultimo boccone di carne.  
«Uh…! Non credevo che ce l'avrei fatta a finirla...» ammise con un sospiro pesante, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sua sedia.  
«Avresti potuto lasciarla, di sicuro in qualche modo sarebbe sparita dal piatto» Gathra sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisetti perfidi.  
Kilgore sbuffò divertito alla sua affermazione.  
«Sarebbe stato un peccato. Era così buona…!» ammise, protendendosi a prendere il suo boccale e finendo la birra all’interno.  
Gathra si accostò a lui con la sedia, appoggiandosi contro il suo pettorale destro - lasciato nudo dalla trasmogrificazione della sua armatura - ed accarezzandogli il ventre con affetto.  
«Non vorrei mai che tu ti sentissi male perché hai voluto finire quella bistecca a tutti i costi… se devi stare male, voglio che sia per merito mio» esclamò la femmina, alzando il capo per guardarlo in viso con espressione tenera.  
Era l’unica nell’intero universo a cui Kilgore avrebbe concesso spontaneamente di fargli del male: la sua indole incline al sadismo glielo faceva riuscire piacevole e a lui piaceva soddisfare i suoi desideri.  
L’Orco posò la propria mano su quella della sua compagna, che era ancora morbidamente appoggiata sulla sua pancia. Sorrise in maniera ebete per un istante, pienamente soddisfatto della serata, poi esplose in un poderoso rutto senza porsi il minimo limite di pudore. C’era talmente tanto chiasso nella locanda che nessuno si era accorto del rumore che aveva appena prodotto… ad eccezione di Gathra.  
Quest’ultima rimase a guardarlo per un istante, attonita, poi si produsse in un mugolio acuto e stridulo, ritraendosi di scatto da lui e fissando in basso i suoi occhi, verso le sue ginocchia. Strinse le cosce nervosamente, strofinandole l’un l’altra sotto la gonna della sua tunica viola.  
L’Orco al suo fianco le rivolse un’occhiata di pacato stupore, ma non disse niente in merito a quanto era appena accaduto. Per lui non era un problema, almeno finché chi aveva d’intorno non se ne accorgeva.  
Dopo quel rutto Gathra non ritornò ad accoccolarsi su di lui. Rimase rigidamente seduta sulla sua sedia, avendo ben cura di tenere le sue gambe strette.  
Pur essendo un Orco, crescendo Kilgore aveva sviluppato un raro grado di istruzione per gli standard medi della sua razza e già di per sé non era uno sciocco; pertanto lo strano comportamento della sua compagna non lo lasciò indifferente.  
Gathra era palesemente a disagio e a buon ragione non poteva che attribuirne la causa al rutto che gli era sfuggito in maniera del tutto involontaria. Ciononostante, quel che aveva suscitato maggiormente il suo interesse era stato l’acuto mugolio che era seguito. Avevano ripreso a frequentarsi da abbastanza tempo perché potessero tranquillamente entrare in intimità, per cui Kilgore aveva un’idea abbastanza chiara del significato di certi gesti e versi della sua compagna. Quel mugolio che le aveva sentito emettere era un verso tipico che faceva quando le piaceva qualcosa al punto tale da eccitarsi - in maniera più o meno spinta.  
Kilgore non ci mise molto a comporre una tesi estremamente semplice e lineare, e cioè che Gathra si eccitava con i rutti. Non se ne era mai accorto prima, cosa che gli faceva dubitare della veridicità di quella sua teoria; però era anche vero che ruttare non era proprio al primo posto tra i suoi comportamenti preferiti in sua presenza.  
A quel punto non gli rimaneva solo che verificare coi fatti se era davvero così o se aveva semplicemente preso una cantonata e, nel caso in cui avesse avuto ragione, quanto quel tipo di “sollecitazione” le facesse piacere.  
Si scoprì piuttosto ansioso ed emozionato insieme di vedere a quali conclusioni sarebbe giunto. Non era nemmeno certo fino in fondo di come avrebbe reagito se avesse scoperto che la sua tesi era valida. Doveva mettersi al lavoro per verificare, allestire esperimenti e prove.  
Mentre era lì che digeriva sulla sua sedia, felice e contento, il suo cervello cominciò ad elucubrare circa i modi e le occasioni da ricercare per ottenere le sue risposte. 

Gathra era in sella al suo Maldestriero e stava guardando Kilgore mentre prendeva il portale per tornare a Orgrimmar dalla grande sala nella Terrazza della Luce in cui si trovava A’dal.  
Era trascorsa più di una settimana dalla loro prima cena alla Taverna della Fine del Mondo e in quel lungo lasso di tempo i due Orchi avevano avuto modo di incontrarsi numerose volte e nessuno dei due aveva opposto resistenza quando si era trattato di ritrovarsi in situazioni piuttosto intime, neanche quando il posto non era proprio il massimo in quanto a privacy. Era bello poter stare così tanto insieme nonostante entrambi avessero le loro missioni da portare a termine in posti molto diversi.  
Gathra rimase a guardare Kilgore fino a che non fu completamente sparito oltre il portale. A quel punto uscì dalla sala e dalla città, diretta verso l’enorme distesa di ossa che accerchiava i miseri resti di Auchindon.  
Nel mentre che cavalcava, i suoi pensieri ripercorsero le ultime relazioni che aveva consumato con Kilgore. Pur non avendo ancora concesso all’Orco l’onore di avere accesso alle sue grazie più nascoste, lui non si era mai lamentato, anzi, era sempre stato ben felice di potersi saziare dei suoi umori. Ovviamente, a lei non era parso vero di accontentare quel suo desiderio, anche se si era accorta senza alcuno sforzo che ultimamente qualcosa non andava con Kilgore.  
Gathra era malvagia, ma non stupida. Non le ci era voluto molto a notare il crescente numero di “incidenti” di galateo del suo compagno, che sempre più di frequente ruttava senza darsi pena di nasconderlo, e _casualmente_ sempre poco prima di ricevere il suo speciale “permesso” per abbeverarsi da lei. Non ci voleva di certo un genio a capire che doveva aver intuito quale speciale “potere” avessero su di lei quelle sue rumorose e rozze emissioni.  
D’altro canto, quando lo sentiva ruttare le diventava decisamente difficile riuscire a darsi un contegno, anche minimo: era così grezzo e terribilmente maleducato…! In pratica l’esatto contrario di come era in realtà Kilgore. Era proprio quel bizzarro accostamento a farla eccitare così tanto.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere felice che il suo compagno riuscisse a farla eccitare con così poco apparente sforzo; invece era proprio quello a darle particolarmente fastidio. Odiava essere tanto prevedibile e facile da manovrare.  
Doveva essere Kilgore quello sottomesso alla sua volontà e ai suoi capricci, non il contrario. Non poteva permettergli di avere ciò che desiderava da lei così facilmente e per farlo doveva chiarire una volta per tutte i loro ruoli. Le serviva una punizione esemplare, qualcosa che il suo Orco non potesse dimenticare neanche se l’avesse voluto.  
Era arrivata in vista delle Distese d’Ossa nel mentre che rifletteva sul da farsi. Pochi metri la separavano dalla grigia terra morta che circondava l’antica città Draenei di Auchindoun. L’Orchessa arrestò la corsa del suo Maldestriero proprio al confine della zona di terreno brullo e sterile. Sogghignò mentre dava una forma più definita e completa all’idea che aveva nella testa e che le sembrava a dir poco perfetta per rimettere Kilgore al suo giusto posto.  
Fece dietrofront e diresse il suo cavallo verso una zona erbosa appartata vicina al Mastio di Stonebreaker. Qui scese dal suo cavallo e si mise ad evocare la sua Succube addomesticata, rispedendo il suo amato Imp temporaneamente nella Distorsione Fatua.  
«Non preoccuparti, Tarmnip. Ti richiamerò presto» garantì al suo piccolo e dispettoso amico prima che scomparisse, sostituito da un altro demone di minute dimensioni ma di forma femminile e molto procace. Era quasi nuda ad eccezione di un piccolo reggiseno ed un paio di striminziti slip e possedeva un paio di zoccoli in fondo alle gambe che si portavano all’indietro, come per le capre o i Draenei. Un paio di ali da pipistrello pendevano inerti alle sue spalle, come un mantello. Aveva i capelli scuri e un paio di piccole corna facevano capolino tra di essi. In mano stringeva una frusta.  
«Ciao, Vilnia. Da quanto tempo che non ci si vedeva...» esclamò Gathra.  
La Succube la guardò e fece schioccare a terra la frusta, per dimostrare almeno in parte il suo risentimento nei confronti della sua chiamata.  
«Che cosa vuoi?» chiese, la sua sensuale voce femminile venata di rabbia.  
Gathra sorrise in maniera perversa.  
«Ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti con un’evocazione… molto particolare» disse, senza specificare ulteriormente di cosa si trattasse.

Kilgore era tornato di nuovo a Shattrath, stavolta perché era stata Gathra a chiedergli un incontro e non il contrario. Gli aveva chiesto di vedersi di nuovo alla Taverna della Fine del Mondo e di tenersi anche la notte libera. La richiesta poteva significare solo una cosa, e cioè che l’Orchessa desiderava fare del sesso con lui.  
All’Orco non era parso vero e così si era fatto trovare davanti al luogo convenuto all’ora stabilita e i due erano andati a cena proprio come la prima volta laggiù.  
Kilgore quella volta era riuscito a tenersi leggero coi pasti durante il resto della giornata, per cui aveva parecchio appetito e a cena riuscì a non lasciare niente nel piatto. Soprattutto, bevve molta birra, forse pure troppa se rapportata con il quantitativo di cibo ingerito; tuttavia, riuscì a rimanere sobrio. Gli serviva molto più alcol di quello che aveva bevuto quella sera per riuscire a prendersi una bella sbornia.  
Gathra lo aveva osservato tracannare un boccale dopo l’altro senza dire niente, bevendone un po' a sua volta ma con moderazione.  
Kilgore voleva essere bello carico per la seconda parte della serata, per questo aveva bevuto tanto. Voleva riuscire ad eccitare Gathra a soli colpi di rutto fino a che non si fosse spontaneamente seduta sulla sua faccia ordinandogli di asciugare la perdita che aveva provocato. Lui non si sarebbe ovviamente tirato indietro, neanche se fosse stato sul punto di vomitare per la cena eccessiva.  
Terminato il pasto, i due Orchi presero una stanza e si ritirarono, mano nella mano.  
Percorsero lo stretto corridoio che conduceva alle varie stanze private e si fermarono di fronte a quella di cui avevano ricevuto la chiave.  
Una volta dentro, Gathra si accostò al grosso letto a due piazze rotondo e mezzo nascosto sotto un velo trasparente. Si sedette sul fondo, appoggiandosi all’indietro con le braccia e guardando Kilgore con espressione maliziosa.  
«Spero tu non ti sia riempito troppo» disse, in un tono che non lasciava spazio a risposte negative.  
Kilgore le andò incontro e si sedette al suo fianco, sorridendole e battendosi qualche lieve colpetto sull’addome nudo.  
«C’è ancora posto» le garantì, poi le accarezzò un braccio risalendo verso la spalla e la scollatura del suo abito.  
Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altre parole inutili: Gathra gli balzò addosso e si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, gettò via i paraspalle a forma di teschi e si tirò su la gonna, mettendone l’estremità in mano al compagno.  
«Toglila» gli ordinò in un sussurro perentorio. L’Orco obbedì senza esitazione alcuna, sfilandole la tunica e lasciandola in reggiseno. Le mutande non era solita portarle, per cui si stava già strofinando contro i gambali del suo compagno.  
L’Orchessa si stese sopra di lui e andò a baciarlo con ardente passione, muovendo sinuosamente la lingua dentro la sua bocca. Kilgore le lasciò campo libero, preferendo di gran lunga andarle ad accarezzare la schiena nuda con le mani.  
Dopo un paio di minuti di bacio, Gathra si staccò da lui e si inginocchiò sul materasso al suo fianco per togliersi il reggiseno, lentamente e sensualmente.  
Kilgore si stava eccitando a sua volta in maniera vergognosa e desiderava tantissimo poterle saltare addosso. Si mise seduto e si accinse a togliersi l’armatura con celerità. Buttò a terra i paraspalle asimmetrici, che caddero sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo. Il teschio di drago attaccato alla piastra di sinistra era in bella vista, così come gli ologrammi di rune rosse sulla placca di destra. Si tolse gli stivali e la grossa cintura di catene dorate, poi passò ai gambali marroni adorni di ossa puntute in corrispondenza delle rotule e per ultimo si tolse le catene incrociate ad “X” sul torace nudo.  
Anche lui aveva l’abitudine di non portare le mutande sotto i pantaloni, per cui si rigettò disteso sul materasso completamente nudo.  
Con una mano accarezzò il fianco nudo di Gathra e l’attirò a sé, stringendola calorosamente contro il suo torace. L’Orchessa gli rotolò sopra senza opporre resistenza e lo baciò ancora, accarezzandogli con le dita le lunghe trecce di peli neri che aveva lasciato crescere al posto delle basette.  
Kilgore dopo poco spezzò il bacio e si accostò all’orecchio della sua compagna, ruttando direttamente in esso. Non si limitò ad uno solo: aveva bevuto abbastanza per avere aria nello stomaco a sufficienza per lasciarsi sfuggire altri tre rutti potenti.  
Gathra mugolò forte contro di lui, agitandosi con fervore, strusciandosi sul suo corpo senza alcun pudore, poi si mise seduta a cavallo del suo bacino con uno scatto. La sua espressione adorante e sensuale di colpo si tramutò in una maschera di rabbia. Affondò le unghie nei suoi pettorali, come se volesse strapparglieli. Kilgore gemette di dolore e cercò di riaccendere il suo ardore ruttando ancora, ma ottenne solo di vederla chinarsi sopra di lui, regalandogli un primo piano di quella sua espressione orribilmente truce.  
Non se l’aspettava; anzi, non sarebbe proprio dovuta andare così! Con i suoi rutti avrebbe dovuto cominciare a inondarlo di umori, non guardarlo come se volesse ammazzarlo. C’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quel comportamento. La sua tesi era stata confermata in numerose occasioni, ormai doveva essere un punto fisso nella loro relazione, un dato di fatto appurato e inconfutabile.  
Se non funzionava più significava che era nei guai e istintivamente si ritrasse contro il materasso, come se volesse sparirci dentro.  
«G-Gathra…? Mi fai male...» esclamò in tono lamentoso «N-non sei… eccitata?» chiese subito dopo.  
La sua compagna lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia e disse: «Sì che sono eccitata… ma odio che tu pensi di potermi avere pronta e calda a comando solo perché hai scoperto che mi piace sentirti ruttare».  
Il suo tono era duro e autoritario, il che significava che era _davvero_ arrabbiata.  
Sentendole esprimere apertamente la sua piccola “perversione”, lo sciamano sobbalzò leggermente, sorpreso.  
 _«È stato così facile capire le mie intenzioni?!»_ rifletté tra sé e sé, costernato.  
«Non volevo farti eccitare “a comando”! Volevo… solo farti piacere!» cercò di scusarsi Kilgore.  
Vide l’espressione di Gathra raddolcirsi alle sue parole e pensò di essere riuscito a scamparla, poi però gli tornò su un ennesimo rutto, improvviso e spontaneo, che non riuscì a trattenere e che paradossalmente fu più lungo e forte di tutti gli altri.  
«N-no…! Mi dispiace!» esclamò lui quand’ebbe finito la sua rumorosa emissione. Purtroppo per lui, la sua buona occasione era andata: la strega tornò a guardarlo con cattiveria e scese da sopra di lui.  
In ginocchio, si erse fino a sovrastare il suo compagno.  
«Kilgore, Kilgore… meriti una punizione» esclamò con un ghigno perverso sulla bocca «E io ho la punizione perfetta per te…!».  
L’Orco la guardò con espressione spaventata mentre la sua compagna agitava le mani e salmodiava in una lingua oscura e incomprensibile. Sperava che non volesse amputargli niente di prezioso e utile - che comunque non sarebbe stata più in grado di utilizzare neanche lei per divertirsi - e che non gli stesse per lanciare una maledizione. Nonostante fosse spaventato da entrambe le possibilità, non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dalla sua compagna mentre questa terminava il terribile incantesimo. Kilgore si aspettò di provare dolore, invece non successe. Era ancora tutto intero.  
A guardare meglio Gathra, tuttavia, si accorse che non aveva diretto l’incantesimo contro di lui bensì a se stessa: sgranando gli occhi per l’incredulità, Kilgore vide che adesso al posto del pube accuratamente rasato dell’Orchessa si trovava nientemeno che un enorme fallo eretto che pareva fatto di energie oscure. Alla radice di quella nuova appendice nero-violacea, infatti, essa diveniva fumosa e le esalazioni svanivano nell’aria circostante.  
Gathra accarezzò il suo nuovo giocattolo, stringendolo appena nella mano come a dimostrargli che a dispetto della prima impressione che poteva averne era reale tanto quanto lo era il suo.  
«Hai visto che bello?» gli chiese, soddisfatta «Mi ci è voluto un po’ per riuscire a crearne uno di queste dimensioni che non svanisse poco dopo la creazione… ma adesso è pronto _per te_ » aggiunse ghignando.  
«Dove… cosa…?» Kilgore non riuscì a balbettare niente di più sensato, temendo le intenzioni della sua compagna.  
Gathra si spostò sul materasso, andando ad inginocchiarsi a cavallo del collo di Kilgore, ma senza bloccargli il respiro. Con la mano gli portò il pene davanti alla bocca.  
«Succhialo» ordinò seccamente «Voglio che lo lubrifichi ben bene. Dovresti essere in grado di farlo, no?».  
Pur con qualche esitazione, l’Orco si decise ad obbedirle e aprì la bocca, muovendosi per accogliere il fallo. Gathra glielo spinse di forza dentro, arrivando a sentire i muscoli della gola che premevano gentilmente contro la punta.  
Kilgore rantolò e si agitò sotto di lei, colto alla sprovvista dal gesto e sul punto di soffocare. Si aggrappò ai fianchi della sua compagna e la guardò con espressione implorante e sofferente insieme mentre per riflesso spontaneo si esibiva in un paio di conati di vomito.  
«Non sento la lingua che lavora» si lamentò Gathra in tono irritato, andandogli a stringere e torcere con una mano uno dei capezzoli.  
Un mugolio soffocato fuoriuscì dalla bocca di Kilgore nonostante l’ostacolo, poi l’Orco si mise all’opera, succhiando e leccando l’erezione della strega con dedizione. Era davvero enorme e difficile da tenere per intero in bocca, e altri conati sfuggirono al povero sciamano nel tentativo di assecondare l’ordine che gli era stato impartito. Sicuramente non voleva farla arrabbiare ulteriormente.  
Gathra si inarcò e gemette, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani ai suoi capelli e tirandoli.  
«Oh, sì! Bravo… così… ah!» esclamò, iniziando a spingere avanti e indietro con il bacino.  
Kilgore socchiuse gli occhi, mugugnando piano per il dolore ai capelli e i ripetuti tentativi di soffocamento. I suoi conati di vomito divennero più frequenti.  
«Quando… cerchi di rimettere… ah-ahw! Sento così bene la tua… gola contrarsi…» Gathra si leccò il labbro superiore.  
All’improvviso quel supplizio ebbe fine e Kilgore emise un gemito di sollievo nel sentire quell’erezione gigante che gli veniva sfilata di bocca. Era tutta bagnata e per un terrificante momento all’Orco parve anche più grossa.  
«Ora mettiti carponi» Gathra sorrise in maniera perversa nel dare il comando.  
Kilgore le era completamente sottomesso e non si sognò nemmeno di poterle disobbedire. Cambiò posizione, mettendosi carponi con il viso rivolto verso i cuscini e il fondoschiena offerto a mo’ di sacrificio a Gathra.  
L’Orchessa andò rapidamente a prendere una grossa coppetta trasparente dal suo zaino, che sistemò sul materasso, proprio sotto il pene ciondolante e flaccido di Kilgore; dopodiché ritornò dietro a lui. Lo costrinse a piegare verso il basso la schiena, facendogli finire la faccia a poca distanza dal materasso.  
A quel punto, Gathra afferrò il suo nuovo attrezzo e lo spinse decisa contro l’orifizio anale di Kilgore.  
L’Orco ruggì di dolore e si raddrizzò di colpo, ansimando mentre la cima dell’erezione di Gathra sgusciava all’interno aiutata dall’abbondante strato di saliva che la ricopriva.  
«Sta’ giù!» ringhiò la strega, dandogli un ceffone a mano aperta su una natica, per poi cercare di colmare lo spazio vuoto nel suo fondoschiena con la restante parte della sua erezione.  
Kilgore tornò a piegarsi, ansimando dolorosamente e grugnendo. Era davvero una punizione cattiva da parte sua.  
«M-mi dispiac-ah!... mi dispiace! Non cercherò più di farti… eccitare ruttando… lo giuro!» Kilgore rantolava per le fitte atroci al suo povero posteriore violato «Ti prego, b-basta!».  
Era così poco onorevole e virile supplicarla a quella maniera, ma quel suo cazzone fatuo era troppo grosso perché riuscisse a sopportarlo al suo interno.  
Gathra parve aver dato ascolto alle sue pietose suppliche, poiché sfilò per intero il suo fallo. Lo sciamano esalò un lunghissimo sospiro di pieno sollievo che però terminò in un verso strozzato quando l’Orchessa tornò a penetrarlo senza alcun garbo.  
Kilgore gridò e Gathra rise mentre si accingeva a reiterare la violazione più e più volte, sempre più rapidamente.  
L’Orco mugolava, gridava e gemeva ininterrottamente, dando così alla sua compagna il giusto stimolo per perpetrare quella violenza con sempre maggiore gusto. Kilgore si aggrappò forte con le mani al copriletto, arrivando ad avere le nocche scolorite e le dita intorpidite per la violenza del gesto, nell’inutile speranza che concentrandosi su un dolore localizzato altrove avrebbe potuto soffrire di meno per quello localizzato nel suo sedere.  
Dopo almeno dieci - o forse erano addirittura venti?! - penetrazioni consecutive da parte di Gathra, l’Orchessa rimase saldamente affondata nel sedere del suo compagno e si piegò sopra di lui, andando ad accarezzargli l’addome.  
«Adesso il tuo culo è pronto» comunicò Gathra «E la tua punizione può cominciare…».  
Kilgore non aveva più la forza di gridare. Si limitò solamente ad emettere un buffo gemito simile ad un lamento.  
«Q-questa era solo… la preparazione?» domandò piano, quasi temendo la risposta.  
«Ovviamente!» replicò con entusiasmo la femmina «Ora viene il bello!».  
Ciò detto iniziò ad oscillare il bacino, estraendo solo parzialmente la sua erezione e riaffondandola in lui per intero, cercando di premerla ogni volta più in profondità. Nel mentre, con la mano scese a lavorare il pene del suo compagno, imprimendo alla masturbazione lo stesso ritmo delle sue penetrazioni.  
Lentamente il piacere si mescolò al dolore. Kilgore ne fu lieto, poiché arrivava a lenire le fitte ancora presenti ma un poco più deboli al suo sedere. I suoi mugolii si ridussero drasticamente in numero e potenza, diventando una specie di sorda e roca nenia quasi impercettibile.  
«Hai un culo veramente… stretto, Kilgore, sai?» commentò improvvisamente la strega «È così… bello sentirti tanto stretto attorno a me… ahw!» s’interruppe un momento per gemere a voce più alta «Penso… di esserci ormai…».  
Pochi secondi dopo Kilgore avvertì un fiume in piena eruttargli nel fondoschiena e Gathra gemere forte mentre pompava la sua erezione in lui con maggiore foga. L’Orco si raddrizzò di scatto e gridò sorpreso quando la sentì arrivare a toccargli qualcosa di particolarmente piacevole che si trovava piuttosto in profondità in lui.  
Il contatto si replicò più volte mentre l’Orchessa veniva abbondantemente e Kilgore si ritrovò costretto a muoversi per andarle incontro, spinto dal viscerale desiderio di avere la sua buona parte di godimento.  
Venne mentre Gathra finiva di svuotarsi e tornava a penetrarlo ad un ritmo accettabile e gemendo piano. Kilgore si afferrò l’erezione e la diresse in maniera tale da schizzare dentro il contenitore che la sua compagna aveva predisposto sotto di lui.  
Sospirò di sollievo quand’ebbe terminato di eiaculare, ma solo per sentirsi nuovamente riempire dall’orgasmo a spruzzo di Gathra.  
Stavolta si mise a masturbarsi da solo, senza aspettare l’aiuto della sua compagna: aveva bisogno di andare ad un ritmo un po’ più sostenuto rispetto a quello adottato da lei. I suoi colpi contro quella parte più sensibile all’interno del suo corpo erano diventati molto più frequenti dopo il suo primo orgasmo e a lui piacevano tantissimo.  
Gathra dal canto suo era pienamente concentrata a godersi la bellissima sensazione del suo fallo che si muoveva nel fondoschiena di Kilgore e non le importava se lui si masturbava o se stava semplicemente chino sotto di lei a soffrire. Lo spazio era ancora stretto e lo sfregare continuo della sua erezione contro i muscoli poco allenati del suo compagno le dava un immenso piacere.  
I suoi orgasmi si fecero sempre più frequenti, esattamente come accadeva nei loro rapporti consueti, e sempre più abbondanti. Kilgore venne ancora, ma le sue fuoriuscite di sperma divennero pian piano più esigue.  
L’Orchessa eiaculò abbondantemente nel corpo di lui, tanto che ad un certo punto Kilgore cominciò a sentirsi pieno come se avesse cenato di nuovo. Si sentiva pesante, stanco e con l’addome dolorante.  
«G-Gathra… oooh…!» mugolò all’improvviso, dopo l’ennesimo orgasmo di lei «B-basta, adesso… per favore… non mi sento bene…».  
L’Orchessa si piegò sulla sua schiena e portò una mano al suo torace, accarezzandogli il ventre amorevolmente. Solo allora l’Orco parve rendersi conto che la sua pancia si era ingrossata e arrotondata e che molto probabilmente era quello il motivo per cui gli doleva anche.  
«Oh, senti quanto sei pieno...» commentò Gathra con un misto di depravata esaltazione, tenerezza e divertimento «Non sei contento… di essere ripieno di me?» domandò subito dopo, continuando a spingersi dentro di lui.  
Venne pochi istanti dopo, gemendo accoratamente e continuando a muoversi con colpi di bacino più secchi e bruschi mentre altro ripieno andava ad aggiungersi a quello che gli aveva già ingombrato la pancia.  
Kilgore emise un verso di sofferenza generale e ruttò un’altra volta. Il suo dolore addominale non accennava a cessare e lui si rese conto che bere così tanta birra non si era rivelato per niente essere una buona idea.  
Gathra ansimò e riprese a sbatterselo con ancor maggiore veemenza.  
«Vuoi davvero che venga ancora? Ahw… sei davvero senza fondo...» esclamò.  
Kilgore era al limite. Ruttò ancora un paio di volte, cercando di eliminare almeno in parte la terribile sensazione di gonfiore, ma ottenne soltanto altri due orgasmi della sua compagna, al termine dei quali finalmente parve aver raggiunto a sua volta i suoi limiti.  
«Oh… è stato fantastico!» esclamò contenta «La punizione più piacevole che abbia mai inflitto!» aggiunse mentre usciva con un rumoroso schiocco dalle chiappe di Kilgore.  
Si lasciò cadere seduta all’indietro sul materasso, sorridente e ansimante, pienamente soddisfatta della sua performance. Annullò l’incantesimo e tornò munita della sua normale attrezzatura da riproduzione, fradicia e allargata come se avesse scopato con tre Tauren contemporaneamente. Dopotutto, non si era esercitata a caso per far sì che i suoi umori venissero convertiti in sperma da spruzzare nelle stesse quantità in cui li emetteva quando Kilgore la faceva venire normalmente.  
Quando lo sciamano si ritrovò improvvisamente sprovvisto del “tappo” nel posteriore si rese conto effettivamente di quanto fosse utile l’erezione di Gathra piantata nel suo didietro: l’enorme quantità di sperma che gli aveva eruttato era stata trattenuta al suo interno proprio dall’ingombro del suo enorme fallo eretto. Di conseguenza, adesso l’Orco sentiva l’urgenza di dare sfogo a tutti quei liquidi accumulati.  
Strinse per riflesso condizionato le chiappe e si raddrizzò emettendo un gemito. La sua pancia era diventata bella grossa e rotondeggiante e Kilgore vi poggiò sopra una mano come a proteggerla mentre si girava per scendere dal letto e correre provvidenzialmente verso la latrina più vicina.  
Gathra lo seguì nell’intero spostamento con lo sguardo. Era seduta sul bordo del materasso, con le gambe che pendevano morbidamente verso l’esterno. Kilgore si mise in piedi grugnendo e fece per scattare verso la porta.  
L’Orchessa protese semplicemente una gamba nell’aria, a pochi centimetri dal polpaccio dell’Orco, un sorrisetto dispettoso sulle labbra.  
Il suo compagno ovviamente per la fretta ci inciampò in pieno, finendo pancia a terra con un rumoroso tonfo. L’impatto gli schiacciò la pancia con forza tale che qualsiasi tentativo del poveretto di trattenere i liquidi ulteriormente si rivelò del tutto vano e Kilgore si esibì in una vera e propria esplosione di sperma dal culo sotto lo sguardo divertito e compiaciuto di Gathra, che andò a sedersi tra le sue gambe per farsi spruzzare per bene.  
Kilgore esalò un tremulo sospiro nel sentir finalmente venire meno il mal di pancia e il fastidiosissimo gonfiore. Si sentiva profondamente umiliato ma anche terribilmente sollevato.  
Quando tutto lo sperma fu fuoriuscito, l’Orco gemette e rotolò supino sul pavimento, massaggiandosi il ventre ritornato al suo stato originario.  
«Oooh… che liberazione…!» borbottò esausto, guardando verso il soffitto con aria assente.  
«Kilgore… devi pulire».  
L’Orco, inebetito dal sollievo, sbatté le palpebre e levò la testa a guardare verso il letto. La sua faccia prese fuoco vedendo che Gathra era seduta sul pavimento ed era ricoperta dalle spalle all’ombelico di liquido bianco che gocciolava. Dalla sua espressione sembrava stare divertendosi da matti.  
Sicuramente non ci voleva un genio a capire che cosa fosse successo.  
«Gathra…» mormorò lo sciamano, sfinito, mettendosi faticosamente seduto.  
«Pulisci» rimarcò lei, sogghignando mentre allungava un braccio sul letto a prendere la coppetta in cui Kilgore aveva raccolto il suo sperma.  
L’Orchessa allargò le gambe e ruotò meglio il busto perché fosse interamente rivolto al suo compagno, il quale pian piano strisciò verso di lei e cominciò a leccare via il seme sul suo corpo partendo dal basso. Nel mentre che lui lavorava, lei si bevve il suo seme come se fosse un pregiato vino difficilissimo da trovare.  
Quando Kilgore arrivò a pulirle i seni, Gathra si sporse leggermente per andare ad infilare un paio di dita nel suo culo, facendo sobbalzare il proprietario, che temette volesse dare il via ad un secondo round.  
«Dovremo lavorare ancora con questo bel culetto, lo sai vero?» esclamò la strega con fare sensuale «Adesso che l’ho marchiato voglio che sia pronto a prendere veramente di tutto…».  
Kilgore si sentì improvvisamente l’Orco più stupido di tutta Azeroth. Per colpa della sua voglia di verificare la tesi circa una delle perversioni di Gathra aveva volontariamente aperto la porta ad un’altra perversione molto peggiore di quella che sino ad allora l’Orchessa aveva bellamente ignorato.  
Era certo che il suo povero culo violentato l’avrebbe fatto pentire per il resto dei suoi giorni di quella scelta.


End file.
